


pickup lines

by starsandfluff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, One Shot, Post Season 4, its really just random fluff yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: Kara recommends a pickup line for Brainy to use on Nia.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Kudos: 30





	pickup lines

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in July 2019 and absolutely did not edit it but y'know might as well post it cause I miss Nia and I feel like it so whatever.

Nia jolted awake at the sound of a knock on the door. She quickly fixed her hair as she rushed to the door.

“Brainy, hey—” Nia started to say before Brainy walked past her and into the apartment.

“You're like a choco.” Brainy said, turning around to look her in the eye.

“What?” She asked, a bit frazzled. Nia shut the door behind her and stepped closer to him.

“I—I like you.” He said, not meeting her eyes as he fidgeted with his Legion ring. Nia blushed and tried to suppress a laugh.

“Is that really your best pickup line?” Brainy furrowed his brows in confusion and immediately reached for his phone.

“‘Pickup line’...” He murmured while Nia stood in front of him and waited. “A conversation opener with the intent of engaging a person for sex, romance, or dating.”

“Um, yes?”

“I see…” Brainy gestured with his hands, unsure of what to say. “My intention was of ‘romance,’ Kara recommended this…’pickup line.’” Nia smiled, imagining Kara trying to use pickup lines on people.

“You went to Kara for relationship advice?” She said, laughing.

“No, I went to her for her assistance in dealing with our latest alien threat, however, I have learned conversation of my daily life is included in that endeavor.”

“You mean small talk.”

“Yes, that, I do not enjoy it very much.”

“Have you tried telling Kara that?” Nia offered.

“No, I have not.” He stated plainly.

“...Okay.” She said, moving to sit on the couch. Brainy paused as if contemplating his next action before sitting beside her.

“Well, did it work?” He asked, nervously adjusting how he was sitting.

“What?”

“My pickup line?” Nia smiled, shaking her head slightly.

“Well, it wasn’t that great.”

“Oh.” Brainy said, looking down.

“But you know you don’t need to do pickup lines or grand gestures with me, Brainy,” She reassured him. “I love you and we’re, like, already dating, so...uh, yeah.” Nia trailed off, feeling awkward and uncomfortable all of the sudden. Brainy sat still in front of her and she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. Nia knew what he had said at Shelley Island, but they hadn’t exactly talked about that yet and he’d never said those three words again. She knew it was probably stupid to be worried but that’s just how she felt, those three words simply felt foreign and uncomfortable for her to say. Especially since Brainy had yet to reciprocate, that made her feel very, very awkward.

“I was not aware of that, I will have to inform Kara in our next ‘small talk.’” Brainy said, breaking the silence.

“Oh, you don’t have to—nevermind.”

“So a pickup line is not required for romance between us?”

“No, it’s not.” She said. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

“I love you too, Nia Nal.”

**Author's Note:**

> (credit to @funotpdialogue on tumblr for the prompt which i slightly changed the wording of)


End file.
